hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Wytte
Damien Wytte is a witch and member of the Royal Court. He is the eldest child and first son of Hans and Angela Wytte as well as the older brother of Dani and Dorian. Appearance Unlike his parents and younger siblings, who all have black hair and black eyes, Damien possesses white hair and light blue eyes. Another difference between him and the rest of his family is that he’s drawn with bags under his eyes. As a kid, Damien wore a white, short sleeved button-up blouse accompanied with a black bow tie. He wore black shorts, black shoes, and below-the-knee white socks. During his teenage years, Damien wears a black dress top over a dark gray turtleneck shirt. Rather than shorts, he now wears gray pants and knee-high black boots. He wears a gray belt, a gray cape, and a silver locket hangs around his neck. Three years later at the age of 22, Damien wears a much fancier dress top, courtesy of being with royalty. He wears the same pants and boots as before, but ditches the cape, locket, and replaces his old belt with a new one. His hair is now parted in the front and is a bit shorter at the back and at the sides. Personality Damien is highly secretive, it seems, and his overconcious demeanor can't go unnoticed. Damien can be nerved easily, as he is seen to be blushing or sweating easily. He's aloof, however, and holds a dark personality that can only seemingly be lifted by William. Stout, though, Damien is skillfull through his brooding ways. Story Damien lived with his parents when he was a young child. One day he was playing with some friends from a nearby town when he accidentally turned his friend into a toad. News spread through the town that Damien’s family was made up of dangerous witches, so the townsfolk took Damien's mum and tried to burn her at the stake. William's parents, the king and queen, supported the actions of the townsfolk, but Monica's father, another king, came to stop them. Since that day Damien's parents have been seeking vengeance against humans, creating a depressing atmosphere in the family for Damien. Damien felt extremely lonely after that day until bumping into William in the forest who witnessed Damien doing magic. Luckily, William believed that Damien was a fairy rather than a witch. William came to the forest everyday and became Damien's friend. The two played everyday until William suddenly left, leaving Damien alone once again. Some time later Damien told his parents he wanted to go to school. After coming back he thought it was horrible and didn't want to go back again since the teachers taught students that witches are dangerous. Some kids throw rocks at Damien and tell him he's a monster when he arrives home, reminding him that it's his fault that his family is being discriminated against because of the frog incident. He goes to the forest crying when William appears. William has moved to Monica's castle since she’s his fiancé and he offers to let Damien come too. Damien accepts and persuades his parents to let him go. In the castle, Damien plays with many friends his age including Monica, Anne, Ivy, and Amir and he is very happy. His parents make him come back home during Christmas and on his birthday. Every time he comes home he can feel the need for vengeance in the family becoming stronger as. Soon, Damien states that he wants nothing to do with the family and leaves for good. During the witches Sabbath a soothsayer tells everyone it is the son of Wytte that would be the new king of witches. Mr Andy Mrs Wytte are sure it's Damien and he pretends to hate non-magical people, when in actuality, he only wants to save William, who was recently taken by a dragon. Damien presses his parents for information on William's location, but they refuse to tell him, so he turns to Pendragon for help. Pendragon goes with him to the desert and they find Dorian, Dani, Nico, Mark, Amir, Anne, Aisha and Ivy, who are already fighting the dragon. After the wounded dragon flees, Damien follows the dragon on a broom alongside Monica and Dorian. Relationships Main Characters *Dani Wytte: In episode 29, Damien indirectly helps Dani escape from witches who capture her by distracting them while she ran away and arguing that she couldn't be a traitor. Other than that, the only thing we know is that he sees her as having grown up in a protective bubble of ignorance and innocence. *Dorian Wytte: Like Dani, throughout his childhood, he saw him as sheltered. However, when he finds the dark witch's spells in Dorian's backpack, he believes Dorian is practicing black magic. He also believes Dorian to be manipulative, like their father. *Monica: Damien has been friends with Monica since they were young after meeting her when he started living in the castle. They often play and talk together along with William. Later after meeting Monica for the second time during Damien's quest to save William, they team up. Supporting Characters *Hans and Angela Wytte: Hans and Angela Wytte, Damien's parents, have been having a strong desire for revenge against non-magical people to the point where Damien sees this as unjustly and he runs away from home with prince William. Years later his parents think he must be the "King of the Witches" and try to turn him back to hating non-magical people and Damien pretends to do so but lies about going to kill and instead goes to save him. *Hilde Wytte: *William: Out of all of the characters, Damien seems the closest with William. Damien has implied feelings for him, this was confirmed in episode 111 when he says he has no doubt if he kisses William (who is under a curse) , William will wake up. In the next episode he does so and William wakes up. Damien is protective of William, and puts him above everyone else. As William was Damien's first true friend, we can see that he displays a loyal front. In episode 159, William confronts Damien about his upcoming wedding with Monica. William asks if Damien is bothered by the fact that he’s getting married and asks what he truly desires, pinning Damien against the wall. Damien admits that he loves Will very much, and asks if this is really what Will wants. Will dodges the question saying that he’s meant to marry Monica. Quotes “You know I love you. So much.” -shoving away William in episode 159 “I got away from home because I couldn’t stand our psychopathic murderous father anymore.” -talking to Dorian in episode 62 “Don’t worry, your majesty. I’ll take care of it. I promise. I owe you.” -talking to the king, reassuring him of his loyalty in episode 75 “We were a close family. Until I ruined it all.” -blaming himself for turning his parents evil in episode 75 “I’m sorry, Mom. I don’t like lying to you. Revenge isn’t gonna heal you. I can’t wait until it’s too late.” -pretending to be loyal to his parents to find William in episode 76 “Of course you’re not horrible. Just because you love other people? We all love many people in different ways or on different levels. It’s not a big deal.” -in response to Monica who’s afraid she doesn’t love William enough in episode 111 “Well, I’m not actually dying to kiss Will... while he’s asleep. But I have no doubt that he’ll wake up the curse if I do.” -evidence of implied feelings for Will in episode 111 Gallery Ep75 Angela and Damien.png|A younger Damien with his mother. Category:Supporting Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Wytte family